Drunk on You
by SecretTargaryen
Summary: An AU where Elsa is returning home from college for the summer. Her and her best friend Kristoff get invited to a party out in a field. Loud music, drinks, and pickup trucks. Elsa reunites with old friends and finds love too. (Oneshot) Inspired by Luke Bryan's Drunk on You.


**A/N: So, I was listening to Luke Bryan and I started getting this idea. It's a bit of a mixture of two songs, but mostly Drunk on You. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"So how does it feel being back home, Arendelle?"

"Feels pretty damn good, Bjorgman."

Elsa smiled over at the burley blond man that was sitting in the passenger seat of her truck. She had missed Kristoff while she had been away at college. They had gone to separate universities, much to the chagrin of the both of them. Elsa had gone to a university that would be perfect for her to major in architecture, where Kristoff had gone to the local university for a degree in zoology. They saw one another during breaks and summer vacations, well, what time Elsa was afforded to spend with her best friend.

"I'm surprised this party is even happening tonight," Kristoff laughed. "Maybe Hans finally realized that he's not going to leave this town?"

Elsa shrugged. "That'll happen when you blow your knee during a football game."

"I guess so," Kristoff shook his head. "You think she'll be there tonight?"

A grin tugged at the corners of Elsa's lips. "She might be."

They turned off the main road onto a dirt road that would lead them to the field where Hans had text everyone to head to. It was the first party of the summer and where better to have it than the same field they all used to party at in high school? Elsa and Kristoff had fond memories of parties that were held in that specific field and the friendship that had strengthened in that very field. Kristoff had been a protector of sorts when they were in high school, keeping the few homophobic classmates from tearing into Elsa when she came out as a lesbian. She was forever thankful for her best friend.

It wasn't long before the two heard the sounds of country music blaring from speakers set up next to Hans' gigantic red pickup. Elsa pulled up to the circle of pickups, throwing it into reverse, and backing into the circle. She and Kristoff hopped out of the cab and let the tailgate down. Kristoff was grabbing their cooler, bringing it closer to the tailgate, grabbed a couple cups, and a bottle of liquor from the cooler. He tossed a few ice cubes in one of the cups, poured a decent amount in, and handed it to Elsa. She took it with a smile and sipped the dark liquid.

There were quite a few people there already, all dressed in some form of flannel and denim. Elsa chuckled to herself when she looked down at her own outfit. She had gone with her favorite blue plaid shirt, rolling the sleeves up to her elbows, a white tank top beneath it, a pair of faded short shorts, and her old pair of boots. She had opted to put her hair in her familiar plait, draping it over one shoulder, and her bangs were styled in a windswept fashion. She had decided to go for a natural look for her makeup tonight, considering it was summer, and she was likely to sweat it off anyway.

"Arendelle, Bjorgman!" Elsa heard off to her right, and her gaze landed on a man with auburn hair, ridiculous sideburns, and green eyes. "About time you two showed up!"

"Hey, Hans," Elsa smiled at the man making his way over to her truck. Kristoff just nodded as he took a drink.

"So what do you think?" Hans made a sweeping gesture towards the circle of trucks and the sound system.

"Seems you outdid yourself again, Hans," Elsa shoved his shoulder, earning her a laugh from the man. "How many people did you invite? There's no way there were this many people in our class."

Hans shrugged. "I may invited some of the underclassmen as well."

"Oh?" Elsa feigned interest. She felt a slight nudge in her side and turned to see Kristoff grinning like an idiot at her. She shot him a glare before returning her attention to Hans. "Well, you definitely picked a good night for it."

"Oh, I know," Hans had a twinkle in his eye that Elsa couldn't place. "Go on, enjoy, get drunk, have fun," he gently pushed Elsa towards other partygoers.

Elsa glanced back over her shoulder, watching as Hans moved on to another group. She turned back to look at Kristoff. "What do you think that was all about?"

Kristoff laughed, shaking his head. "Who knows? Hans is just being Hans."

The two of them made their way around the party, drinking, and catching up with old friends they had lost touch with. Elsa couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun with the people she went to school with. College had been fun, sure, but she was more concerned about keeping up her GPA and graduating than she was about partying. It had been a stressful few years, but she finally had her Bachelor's degree. She planned on getting her Master's in time, but for now, she wanted to enjoy being young, and she planned on doing just that tonight.

At some point, there had been an enormous bonfire built in the middle of the circle of pickups. It lit up the dark field with life as everyone continued to drink and dance to the music pouring from the speakers. Elsa found she was enjoying herself more than she had in high school, even without Kristoff, she was talking to people she hadn't seen since their graduation.

"I heard you go to that fancy school up north?" a redhead, Ariel, shouted over the music.

Elsa nodded, pouring herself another cup of Crown. "I did, or do, since I plan on going back for a Master's."

"You're kidding?" another girl, Rapunzel, gasped, clutching her chest. "You plan on going back for more school?"

"It won't be so bad. I've already done four years, what's a few more?" Elsa laughed at the brunette. She could have sworn Rapunzel was blond the last time she saw her, and that her hair was much longer than the pixie cut she donned now. She shrugged and took a drink from her cup, the burn of the liquor no longer bothering her.

"Well, I think you're insane," Rapunzel's boyfriend, Flynn, laughed. "Four years was long enough for me."

Elsa laughed, shaking her head, and glanced back around the party. She saw Kristoff over by some of the old football players, laughing, and shoving each other. She was glad her best friend was having a good time with his old teammates. Elsa had even talked to some of the underclassmen she remembered from high school, glad to talk to some of the people she had once called friends.

"Elsa Arendelle, as I live and breathe," came a sultry voice from behind her.

Elsa stiffened before smiling and turning to the owner of the voice. "Belle."

Standing there in cutoff jean shorts and a tight, low-cut V-neck, her brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail, was the girl Elsa had been in love with in high school. She and Belle had dated during their junior and senior year. It had been the most serious relationship Elsa had had until...

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get any more attractive," Belle smiled as she leaned in to hug Elsa. "Seems I was wrong," she laughed.

Elsa returned the hug. "It's good to see you Belle," she smiled at the brunette. "It's been too long."

"It certainly has been," Belle's eyes roved over Elsa's form.

Elsa cleared her throat and took a drink from her cup. "I heard you're going to be a teacher?"

Belle smiled sweetly, nodding. "It's true. I'm going to be a Literature teacher. I start in the fall when school starts back up."

Elsa heard Flynn groan behind her. "What is it with you two and staying in school? Didn't you have enough of it?"

"Shut up, Eugene," Rapunzel smacked his arm. "Just because you couldn't handle it, doesn't mean the rest of us can't."

"Whatever, babe," Flynn laughed. "So, Elsa, tell us all about the hotties you hooked up with at that fancy school of yours."

Elsa felt the burn in her cheeks at Flynn's statement. It was made worse by the fact that Belle was present for the blunt remark, but Elsa had a feeling that was the reason he had decided to say it now.

"I, uh, I didn't really, um," Elsa stammered, fiddling with the cup in her hand.

"Oh, lay off, Eugene," Belle came to her defense. "Didn't she get enough shit from you in high school?"

Elsa met Belle's eyes and mouthed thank you. Belle just smiled and shook her head, saying it was nothing. The conversation had, thankfully, turned from Elsa. She took the time to look Belle over out of the corner of her eye. She looked the same as the last time Elsa had seen her, albeit she had lost some of the youthfulness in her face, taking her from a girl to a young woman. Her brown hair still looked silky smooth and Elsa remembered what it was like to run her fingers through those chocolate colored tresses. She was jolted from her thoughts when she saw Belle glance over at her, catching her in the act, and gave her a wink. Elsa blushed and turned her gaze down to the cup in her hands. Elsa felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She shot her gaze up to the person it belonged to and sighed in relief when she saw Kristoff smiling down at her.

"Hey, Blondie," he threw an arm around Elsa's shoulders, giving her a quick hug. "Enjoying yourself?" There was that same twinkle in Kristoff's eyes that had been in Hans'.

"Yeah," Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "What is it with you and Hans tonight? You both look like you have this secret you're dying to get out."

Kristoff grinned widely and shrugged, his attention shifting to the other woman beside him. "Belle! How the hell have you been?" He draped his other arm over the brunette's shoulder.

Belle laughed, returning the embrace. "I've been alright, not as good as you it seems though."

"Pffft," Kristoff waved a hand in dismissal. "It's a party. You're supposed to have a few drinks. Especially when you know something awesome is going to happen tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Right," Elsa pursed her lips. "Is there anything left in that bottle Kristoff?"

"There might be."

"More than a shot's worth?"

"Umm…"

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Kristoff, I swear, if there isn't another cup's worth in there for me, your ass is walking home."

Kristoff perked up suddenly. "Yeah, there should be another cup's worth in there. You should go get a refill. Your cup looks empty."

Elsa's cup had been empty for a while, but she had been too busy to notice, or go to get a refill. She was apprehensive of Kristoff's sudden change in mood. He seemed far too eager for her to go fill her cup. She eyed him suspiciously as she left to head towards her truck. There had been a cup left in the bottle, thankfully. Elsa shook her head. She knew she hadn't had that much to drink, though she was feeling tipsy. She was going to make Kristoff ride in the bed of her truck. No way in hell she was going to risk him throwing up on the upholstery. Elsa was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of wolf whistles coming from all around the bonfire. She glanced around the circle, trying to find what everyone was staring at.

Probably a couple of drunk girls making out. Elsa shook her head and sipped her drink. She made her way back over to where Kristoff and Belle were standing. Neither one of them noticed her approach, their eyes trained on something across from them. Belle didn't seem as amused as Kristoff was by what they were viewing. Elsa, her curiosity peaked, moved to stand on the other side of Kristoff to get a better view. What Elsa saw made her jaw drop and her libido catch fire.

Dancing on the tailgate of one of the trucks was a girl in sinfully short shorts, her green plaid shirt was tied up beneath her chest, revealing her tanned and toned stomach. She wore cowgirl boots at the end of her freckled legs. Her hair was fiery red, tied into twin braids, and her head was topped with a black cowgirl hat. She was dancing to the beat of the music, her hips moving in the most hypnotic way imaginable. With a particular swing of the girl's hips, turning her backside toward the crowd, Elsa felt her mouth go dry and her heart rate soar.

Anna Summers: the most desired girl back in high school. She was two years behind Elsa and her class, but that didn't mean she didn't have the attention of everyone in that school. She was a bubbly, charming, and sweet person that made you feel like you were the most important person on earth when she spoke to you. With just a smile, she could have even the hardest of people smiling back. You simply did not refuse when it came to Anna Summers.

Kristoff nudged Elsa with his elbow and gave her a smug smile. It went unnoticed by the blond woman as she was too busy watching the way Anna moved to the music. She realized now why Kristoff and Hans had had that mischievous glint in their eyes. They were the only ones that knew the secret she had, and they also knew Anna was going to be here. Anna made eye contact with Elsa, and Elsa thought she was going to melt into a puddle when Anna licked her lips and winked at her. Elsa took a generous swallow of her drink to wet her parched throat.

The song ended and Anna jumped down from the tailgate, earning a few "boo's" from people in the crowd. Anna hadn't spilled a drop of her drink from her dismount from the tailgate, Elsa noticed. Elsa's eyes were glued to the sway of Anna's hips when she realized they were getting closer. Her eyes snapped up to see the seductive grin that played on Anna's lips. She gulped nervously, her eyes darting around before landing back on Anna.

"Elsa Arendelle," Anna said in the most seductive way Elsa had ever heard.

"Anna Summers," Elsa responded, shocked by how husky her own voice had sounded.

Anna giggled and took Elsa's hand in her own. She looked around at the people standing near them. "Excuse me, but I need to borrow Elsa for a few minutes. She owes me a dance."

Elsa found herself being pulled toward the speakers near Hans' truck where other partygoers were already dancing to the new song. Anna lifted their joined hands, twirling, and coming to face Elsa again. She was a couple inches shorter than Elsa so she had to tilt her head up slightly to meet Elsa's eyes. Anna brought her arms up around Elsa's neck while Elsa's hands seemed to have a mind of their own, attaching themselves to Anna's hips. Anna beamed at her with all the radiance of the sun, shining brighter than the moon above, and burning brighter than the bonfire.

Anna leaned forward, her lips brushing against Elsa's ear, causing the blond to shudder involuntarily. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Mhmm," Elsa brought Anna's hips closer to her, pressing their bodies together. "More than you know. Was it completely necessary to wear this and do the dance though?"

Anna laughed, moving her hips to the rhythm of the music, and locked her eyes with Elsa's. "How else was I going to get your mind off Belle tonight?"

"Belle who?" Elsa frowned in confusion before the light bulb went off. "Oh, right, Belle."

Anna chuckled lowly. "Seems I did just that." She looked back over to where the brunette was still standing. "Looks like I pissed her off by dancing with you too."

Elsa glanced over at Belle, seeing that the woman was glaring at them, her arms crossed over her chest, and had a considerable frown across her lips. Elsa turned her eyes back to Anna, a small grin playing at her lips. "You can be evil sometimes, you know that?"

Anna's eyes met Elsa's, a familiar gleam in them. "Wanna see me be even more so?"

Elsa cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowed in question. Anna tilted her head up, brushing her lips against Elsa's. Elsa's eyes widened at the contact then closed them as she pressed her lips more firmly against Anna's. It started slow, gaining heat the longer their lips stayed linked. Anna's arms tightened around Elsa's neck as Elsa's arms wrapped around her back, molding their bodies together. When they broke apart, both women were breathless. Anna rested her forehead against Elsa's, her eyes still closed.

"Damn, Arendelle," she breathed.

"I was about to say the same to you, Summers," Elsa laughed.

Anna broke from the embrace, taking Elsa's hand in her own, and tugging on it. "Follow me," she smiled.

Elsa could only nod as she allowed Anna to lead her away from the bonfire to the tree line. They walked for a few minutes until Anna stopped, satisfied with the distance they had put between themselves and the party. She pulled Elsa close again, connecting their lips in a searing kiss. Elsa moaned at the feel of Anna's lips against hers and she brought her hands to rest on the woman's waist. She broke the kiss and began trailing kisses along Anna's jaw.

"God, I missed you," Anna gasped, one hand going to Elsa's bicep and the other burying her fingers in Elsa's hair.

"I missed you too, baby," Elsa nipped Anna's jaw.

"I thought I was going to die," Anna breathed a laugh. "That last semester took way too damn long to get over with."

"Tell me about it," Elsa laughed. "I almost considered transferring to AU." She gently pushed Anna back until the redhead's back was against a nearby tree.

Anna squeaked in surprise when her back met the rough bark of the tree. "We both know you wouldn't have graduated if you had."

"Not if I had you waiting for me at my apartment every day."

Elsa ran her hands up Anna's stomach, feeling the woman shudder beneath her touch. She palmed Anna's breasts and smiled to herself at how perfectly they fit her hands. She began to softly kneed Anna's chest while she kissed and bit at the woman's neck. She heard Anna moaning, her hips grinding against the thigh Elsa had slipped between hers.

"Elsa," Anna moaned. Elsa backed away far enough to look in Anna's teal eyes. Even in the darkness around them, Elsa could see the want in Anna's eyes. "Don't tease me."

Elsa smiled as she leaned in to place a sweet kiss to Anna's lips. She ran her hands down the redhead's sides, coming to the front, and she unbuttoned Anna's shorts. Anna pressed her hips forward, silently begging for Elsa's touch, as she took Elsa's bottom lip between hers, and ran her tongue along it. Elsa dipped her fingers into Anna's shorts, feeling a wetness along the cloth that separated her fingers from Anna's center. Anna whimpered, shifting her hips, as Elsa continued to rub her through her underwear.

Elsa moved the cloth to the side, dipping her fingers into the liquid heat that was Anna. The woman moaned against Elsa's lips when she circled Anna's clit with her finger. Elsa pressed her digits against Anna's entrance, feeling the heat coming from it. She pushed her tongue past Anna's lips the same time she entered Anna with two fingers. Anna gasped into Elsa's mouth, a moan vibrating through her. Elsa groaned at the velvet heat of Anna around her fingers and she began to slide them in and out of Anna.

Their kisses became sloppier and more aggressive as Elsa set a fast and hard pace with her fingers, her thumb rubbing Anna's clit in circles. Anna's breath was coming in pants and she moaned Elsa's name with each thrust of the blonde's fingers. Elsa could feel Anna's walls tightening around her. She curled her fingers, finding the sweet spot she knew would cause Anna to come undone. She covered Anna's mouth with her own to muffle the sound of Anna's scream as her body tensed, her walls clenching around Elsa's fingers, and her release gushed out into Elsa's hand. Elsa continued her ministrations, helping Anna to ride out her high, until the younger woman slumped in her arms.

Anna whimpered when Elsa retracted her fingers. Elsa brought them up to her mouth and began to lick them clean, a low moan coming from deep within her chest when she tasted Anna's essence. Anna's eyes dilated as she watched Elsa clean her release from her hand. When Elsa was finished, Anna pulled her into another kiss, groaning when she tasted herself on Elsa's lips and tongue.

"I really missed you," Anna laughed.

"And I really missed you, Anna," Elsa kissed Anna's forehead. "You think people know we're together?"

"If they didn't, I'm sure they do now," Anna laughed, moving to adjust her underwear and button her shorts back up. "Though, I doubt anyone knows that we've been together for a couple years now."

Elsa nodded and extended her hand with a smile. "We should get back. People may start to wonder where we are."

"What about you?" Anna pouted.

"I'll make Hans take Kristoff home," Elsa winked. "Tonight, I want to be with my girl."

Anna beamed, taking Elsa's hand. They walked back to the bonfire hand in hand, grinning like a couple of love drunk fools.

* * *

**A/N: So... That happened. lol. I had this idea in my head and it needed to get out. Don't worry though! I am still working on Smooth Criminal! I just had a pretty crazy few weeks and I've had this idea for a oneshot for a couple weeks now. Maybe since it's out of my head now, I can start cranking out SC chapters. Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed. :)**


End file.
